Ever Lovin' Blues
by Panny
Summary: It's back! Set after the end of the series. [on hiatus]
1. After All These Years

Cowboy Bebop  
Session #27: After All These Years 

When a new life is born a star is created in the heavens for that person. The star looks down upon and watches over the person until their death. If the person fears death or has not fully lived their life the star will fall, but if the person faces their end with bravery and no regret the star will simply fade back into the cosmos from which it was born.

Spike Spiegel, a syndicate member, born under a high red star, and Spike Spiegel, bounty hunter, a blue star in the distance. Both these stars hang in the sky simultaneously despite being for one person. He who tried to escape his first life and create a second. He succeeded in creating a new life for which a new star was born but he was still overshadowed by his first and so the star did not leave the skies.

He struggled through his life, heavy shadows of the past holding him back and restricting him until the most prominent aspect of his past left. Julia.

She had been his life, held his soul. His world was empty but beside her he felt fulfilled. With her gone forever every aspect of his past life came into question and he wondered if he had ever truly lived at all.

Nowhere to turn he returned to the BeBop, only to find no way to answer his question, and so he left again, against the plea's of those who loved him.

Vicious was killed, the syndicate crushed, a half destroyed building and a few awe struck members remaining. He knew then the answer to his question. When he had left the syndicate he told Julia they could live as if watching a dream. He realized now that it was his life in the syndicate he hadn't truly lived.

He slowly made his way down the carpeted steps of the now defunct building. Pain shot through his body, death stared him in the face. Raising a hand he smiled. Bang. His body fell and the red star above faded, the blue becoming clearer in the sky.

==

I don't hear a sound  
Silent faces in the ground  
The quiet screams, but I refuse to listen

If there is a hell  
I'm sure this is how it smells  
Wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't

==

Jet stared outward, his thought on what Laughing Bull had told him. Would, or had Spike truly died while he stood there, absentmindedly polishing the same spot over and over again. Faye leaned shakily against the wall, in the same position she had held for hours. Her face stung from dried tears fallen for a man she loved. Suddenly behind her she heard footsteps and Jet eventually walked past her. He stopped a few feet from her, his back turned.

"I just spoke to a friend of mine from the force. He said the syndicate building's been blown up and everyone's evacuated. I'm not gonna sit around here waiting for someone to tell us what happened, I'm going down there."

Faye nodded silently, then looked up at him, her eyes red. "Do you…" She began, stammering, "Do you really think he's…?" Jet tightened his mouth and turned around. "That's what I'm going to find out. Stay here, I'll let you know what I find."

He followed the corridors of the BeBop until he reached the hangar where the Hammerhead resided. Sighing heavily he took off into the red sky of Mars, heading in the same direction he'd seen his best friend take.

He'd never really acknowledged that, not out loud at least, that Spike was someone he truly cared for. The kind of person who'll stay on your mind forever no matter how long it's been since you last saw them. Jet grimaced at the thought that he may have already seen him for the last time. He accelerated a bit faster, not liking the strange tightness he was beginning to feel in his chest. He didn't like caring for other people. It always lead to disappointment. It had with Alisa, and again with Fad. Now it was happening once more. Clearing his head he focused on getting to his destination and what he would do once arriving there.

==

Free  
Wanna be free  
Gonna be free  
And move among the stars  
You know they really aren't so far

==

Faye hadn't bothered to watch Jet take off. His lack of response to her was worse than if he had told her the truth. Not knowing… There it was again. That lack of knowledge she had held for so long. A soul with no true life, when her memory had finally returned she found nothing. All her searching had led to the greatest disappointment in her life.

But it had made her think a lot, about what a real life was. Whether it was the memories of a past or what she was doing right then, and realization hit her. She had already found the true life she had searched so frantically for long before the memory returned. She had resolved to push her past away voluntarily now. No longer was she the victim of some accident, a damsel in distress, a little girl. She was a bounty hunter. A strong woman who lived aboard the BeBop, with one of the most out-of-place crews in existence. A thought of Ed came to mind momentarily. 'Never thought I'd actually miss that kid.' She thought solemnly, straightening up and walking.

She stopped in a small room with a clear view of what was outside but her eyes fell to the floor, a painted message of red. Two simple words that meant so much. "Bye Bye Ed, Bye Bye Spike, and now Jet too." She sat on the floor, then curled up against the paint, her tears renewed.

==

Ten thousand years I've searched it seems and now  
Gotta get to you  
Won't you tell me how

==

The area around the syndicate building was in absolute chaos. Flashing lights from the police and medical units made the air itself blinding as officers scrambled to pull people from the building. A large number of men had fled once everything was over, but with the syndicate leaders all dead many chose to turn themselves in. Dozens of body bags were carried out in a macabre scene while a small few were brought out to be treated.

Vicious' body lay lifeless where he had fallen. A man overcome by greed and power, he had worked to make himself stronger than any other, yet when he'd reached the entrance of the building he was being placed into another indiscriminate black bag to be forgotten.

Jet stood impatiently with the rest of the onlookers, several blocks from the building. Finally amongst the inner crowd he saw Bob coming towards him. After one of the guards spoke with him Jet was let in.

"We found him on one of the stairs in pretty bad shape. I don't have the details but he was shot at least once and had a huge gash across his abdomen. Burned in a few places, might have-"

"Dammit Bob! You know what I came here to find out, so stop stalling and get it out already. I mean if you're trying to soften the blow of somethin then you sure as hell ain't doin a good job."

"Hey, calm down man. That's what I was trying to tell you. He's alive Jet."

==

Been a fool, been a clown  
Lost my way from up and down  
And I know, yes I know  
And I see it in your eyes  
That you really weren't suprised at me at all  
Not at all  
And I know by your smile it's you

==

Spike's eyes first opened hours after his fight with Vicious. There was a bright light in front of him and he smirked. "How typical." He said to himself sarcastically. "I thought a true death would be more interesting."

"It probably is."

A voice, a familiar one. He let his eyes focus, then took his gaze from the fluorescent-lighted ceiling. "Jet?"

"Yeah." The older man smiled and leaned forward in the chair he sat on. "'I guess that tiger striped cat's got a while to go before he reaches that millionth life."

Spike couldn't help but laugh, but the laugher quickly turned to a hard cough. "Whoa, calm down." His partner warned. "You may be alive but you still gotta rest. Go to sleep, I gotta call Faye and tell her what's going on." Spike nodded with no real intention of sleep. He'd dreamt for long enough.

Walking out Jet headed to the street and walked to where he had left the Hammerhead. He quickly called in to the ship and waited for Faye to pick up.

Still on the floor she could hear the sound clearly. Her mind registered that it had to be Jet trying to contact her but her body refused to move. If she just stayed there, time could hold still and she wouldn't have to face what might be. Time would be on her side for a change.

Giving up, Jet headed back letting out a tense breath. 'Now where could that woman be? Thought for sure she'd be waitin' right there to hear what happened. Maybe she fell asleep…" Laughing a little, he headed back towards the hospital to check on Spike.

  
WELCOME BACK SPACE COWBOY

Coming Session:

Jet: This next one isn't exactly my kind of story. It's sorta depressing. Everyone's all moody and pensive but I guess that's to be expected with things like this.

Next Session: A New Moon and an Old Serenade 


	2. New Moon and an Old Serenade

Cowboy Bebop  
Session #28: A New Moon and an Old Serenade 

Faye sat idly in the BeBop, waiting impatiently for Jet to try to contact her again. She regretted not answering the first time, which made waiting now even harder. Just as she was standing to walk away a signal came in. It wasn't all that clear but it was definitely him.

"Jet?! Jet I'm here, what's going on?"

She had trouble hearing him for a moment, then the connection seemed to clear up a bit and she could make out a fuzzy image of the older man. "Faye? What happened before? Why didn't you answer?"

"Oh that. I… just wasn't ready for it and missed you." She smiled a little, then scrunched her brow in confusion. "But what's going on with you? I can barely make you out."

"Oh." He laughed a bit, though it came to her as harsh static, his image jumping a bit. "I didn't feel like walking back to my ship so I called from the hospital."

"The hospital?" She stared blankly and cleared her head of the hope she had immediately felt. She didn't need any disappointment right now. "You okay?"

"Heh. Yeah I'm fine, just- hey- hang on a second Faye."

His face disappeared from the screen and she could only hear small bits of the conversation he was now having. "…come on….. go to sleep or som….. just a… hey!"

She could hear clattering and the screen went dead. A rush of static hit her ears and she could make out a mangled voice. "Jet? Jet, I can't hear you. Jet!"

He was speaking again, his voice still clouded in static but she could make two words out clearly; "not Jet."

As if on cue the video feed came back through and she could see who she was speaking to. A weaker woman might have fainted as her eyes caught that sarcastic smile pasted over a worn face. She grit her teeth and huffed, ready to yell at him for leaving like he had, but she found herself smiling again as he greeted her with a simple "hi" as if nothing had happened. She shook her head and leaned forward. "Hey Spike."

=

My love for you burns deep  
Inside me, so strong  
Embers of times we had  
And now here I stand lost in a memory  
I see your face and smile.

=

After a short conversation Spike was involuntarily put back into his bed. He glared at Jet who had cuffed him to the side rail to keep him from getting back up. His partner leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"I don't care how you look at me Spike, Doc wants you to stay in bed so stay put."

"Ah, but that doctor doesn't know me Jet. I could walk out of here in an hour if I wanted to."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Look, rest now and maybe I can get you out tomorrow, throw out some b.s. about havin' state-of-the-art supplies or something, I don't know. No guarantees but I'll try. You've been through hell and back and I don't need you going insane over a little hospital stay… Anyway, I'm gonna go grab something to eat and come back later. You need anything?"

"You could uncuff me." 

Spike smiled and watched Jet leave with a slight laugh. Once alone he leaned back, his eyes focusing on the ceiling. Reaching behind him with his free hand he pulled a cord and shut off the light and let his thoughts slip back into the past that he had finally accepted he would never lose.

He realized on some subconscious level that his thoughts were more focused now. The memories came as he called them to his mind, no longer involuntary flashes and crippling emotions.

He could see Vicious, as his comrade, and then his enemy, and finally an added memory of a fallen foe. There was a slight regret at having lost someone he had once trusted but that was part of the price of freedom. Sighing, he closed his eyes and after a small while, smiled. It felt strange on his face, unlike the forced, exaggerated smile he often wore. He couldn't remember the last time his happiness hadn't been forced on some level.

Jet.Faye.Ed.Ein. His smile widened. Even there he had forced a look of happiness, but not so much as he had before they'd all found their place on that ship. He thought back to when it had been just he and Jet there, and wondered how they'd managed to stay together as long as they did. His memories couldn't tell him how they had managed to partner up; two men trapped in their pasts, stubborn and selfish, a most unlikely duo.

Now that he thought about it, those words didn't really apply anymore, well, stubborn still did, but the camaraderie they'd built had changed them in just about every other aspect. Jet had become like a father, he realized, taking care of the small family they'd formed. It suited him better than the hard, self-protective person he'd been.

Opening his eyes, Spike thought about himself seriously, something he rarely did. Had he changed that much as well? For one thing he didn't hate kids and pets as much, kind of missed having them around. He wondered briefly if he'd have gone after Vicious if Ed and Ein hadn't have left. The thought left as quickly as it came with an obvious answer. What had happened was fated and nothing could have kept it from happening.

Faye had tried to stop it. He remembered the shots being fired into the air, the fear in her eyes as he had stared into them. She'd finally gotten her past back and it did her no good… He could have told her himself that that would happen. All her history could do was bring up the things taken from her and force her to mourn for them. She probably saw it differently though. He'd have to ask her about it one day.

=

Dark and hazy  
Prices we pay  
I sit here on my shelf  
Just talking to myself

=

Through some collective bargaining and reassurances, Spike was released from the hospital a few days after being admitted. A broken rib and some stitched up wounds aside, he was no worse for the wear than when he'd left. With some help from Jet he made his way through the BeBop to the main hall.

Faye sat relaxed on one of the couches and only smiled when they entered. A master of her emotions, in most cases at least, she refused to give Spike the satisfaction of knowing she'd been worried. She hadn't even left the ship to see him and hadn't spoken to him since their first conversation either. He frowned and walked over to the opposite couch, sitting down. 

"Hey Lady." He greeted with a smile. She barely looked up. 

Spike frowned at her. "Is that any way to greet an old friend?" He asked, smiling. She glanced at him and bit the inside of her lip before answering. "It's how I greet people who run off to get killed."

Mentally she smacked herself. Her voice was giving her away, that pain and abandonment she'd felt caused a sharpness in her words. He watched her silently so she figured the best thing to do was go with her feelings for a change and tell him off. Standing up she looked down on him.

"What do you think it was like for me and Jet when you left, huh?! Knowing you were probably gonna die down there and that no one would ever know to tell us. Standing around for hours not knowing what to do! While you were off not giving a damn about how we felt!"

She watched his face turn serious, and then solemn. Not wanting things to get worse she let her fear take hold of her and slid back down onto the couch. "When… When I met… Julia, I knew somehow, that she was important. I didn't have to meet her Spike, could've let her drive right past me but I didn't. And then, when she told me her name, gave me a message for you, I had no idea what I was supposed to do…I didn't want to tell you Spike, because I knew you'd run off like you always do… but I told you anyway, even though I didn't want you to know, didn't want you to leave."

A sob caught in her throat and she swallowed, not wanting to cry. Jet stood still at the side of the couch while Spike stayed still. Realizing she couldn't say everything she wanted to, she stood back up. "I told you because you deserved to know, and you could have stayed because we deserve that."

Both men watched as she walked past them, then listened to her footsteps fade down the hall.

"Think I should talk to her?" Spike asked, leaning back. Jet smiled. "Nah, let her be. You know how it is. She'll act all huffy for a day or two then things'll be back to normal."

"Guess so…"

  
SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY

Coming Session:

Ed: Spike-person, Jet-person and Faye-Faye all miss Edward, so Ed is coming back!

Spike: What? You've gotta be kidding me.

Faye: I thought she was staying with her father...

Jet: Some things never change.

Ed: Next Session: Edward On My Mind!


	3. Edward On My Mind

*note* This chapter has been rewritten, since comedy is not my forte.*

Cowboy Bebop  
Session #29: Edward On My Mind 

The three members of the BeBop sat in a triangle on the two couches that made up the living area. Their eyes shifted around at each other, then down at the table between them.

"Well?" Faye asked, leaning back. A small bead of sweat formed on Jet's brow. "I'll… two, no three… or maybe…" He brumbled, looking at the cards in his hand. "I'll take two." He finally decided, pushing his discarded cards forward. Faye smiled and pushed the new ones over, then turned slightly right.

"What about you Spike?"

"I don't need a thing." He told her cockily. She raised a brow. "Are you sure about that?"

"Sure as I am that all you've got is a pair." Widening her eyes she looked down, knowing he was right.

"How did you-?"

He smiled again, tossing his cards down to reveal a flush. "Simple, I jus-"

Before he was finished, Spike was cut off by a beeping on the screen next to him. Flipping the vid screen on he accepted the communication.

"Hello there bounty hunter or hunters." A recorded voice greeted. "According to our records you have caught a bounty within the past six months and therefore were placed on our call back list. We are pleased to report the premiere of an all new bounty hunters show. From the director of Big Shot, Bounty Base will bring you the latest on the bounty heads in the galaxy. Airing each hour on Channel ZZX, you'll love our new hos-."

Spike closed the message, not caring to hear the rest, then changed the channel to ZZX where a commercial for an air freight service was running. The three sat silently, neither one truly paying attention to the commercial.Fayes eyes flicked over to Spike, just quicky enough for him not to notice. He hadn't said a single thing to her beyond casual conversation since his return. Would things remain the same way they had been before? In a matter of hours she had felt so many things change, both within herself and between them, but he seemed oblivious of that; or he was ignoring it.

She had considered approaching him about it, apologizing for how she had acted and explaining how she felt, but what if he already knew. Spike was smart enough to be able to figure out the kind of effect his leaving had had on her, and if he was ignoring her feelings, it could mean he didn't return them. And if she pushed the subject, it could wind up bringing pain to both of them, ruining the relationship they currently shared.

"Man oh man he's a tough one." One of the shows hosts exclaimed, cutting into Faye's thoughts. "Well, here's the lowdown for all you hunters!"

The screen changed to show a burly man with short brown hair and a gruff expression. Three pairs of eyes all went in one direction.

"18 million, huh?" Jet read aloud, glancing at the others.

"Yeah." Faye replied. "David Klass, 32 years old. 5' 9", 243 pounds.Wanting for kidnapping kids? Well that's different."

"I don't think we should take it." Spike complained. "How are we supposed to find a kidnapper when I'm the only one here younger than thirty."

"What are you talking about?" Faye asked harshly. "You know I'm younger than that."

"Right, right. Y'know there are soooo many things I could say right now but I gotta respect my elders, y'know Old Lady?"

Faye's eyes went wide and she leapt at Spike, swinging her arms wildly. He laughed as he dodged her attacks and Jet continued looking at the screen, trying to ignore them. Spike's smile widened as Faye thudded onto the couch laughing. She had been so somber lately that it was nice to see her enjoying herself. Jet cleared his throat loudly and their play immediately stopped; their focus returned to the TV.

"We really could use the money…"

"We could buy some actual meat…"

"I miss shopping…"

"We need a kid…"

They all focused on the table between them, lips pursed, then Jet looked up.

"Edward."

==

A rainbow rat  
A checkered cat  
Go tail in tail around the road  
The mouse is pleased  
The moon is cheese  
The sun is shining hot and cold

==

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

A trail of dust flew up into the air as Radical Edward, renowned hacker and former Bebop crew member slid down the side of a recently made crater. Her father Appledelhi followed leasurely behind her along with his assistant.

"Man, that sure was a big one, eh Macintingle?"

"Macintire sir, and yeah, what do you figure 2500 meters?"

Appledehli pursed his lips and looked around. "Yeah, I'd say that's about right. Françoise, get ready to map it."

"Yes sir!" The small girl replied. "Edward can do it!"

Grumbling about how girls shouldn't have boy names he watched Macintire set up the equipment. They were about to scan the ground when a cry rang out.

"Bebop! Bebop! Bebop is looking for Edward!"

Ed jumped up and ran to where her father was standing, running around him on all fours. She looked up with a huge grin. "Ed is going to leave now, okay?"

"What?" Her father looked confused. "But father and daughter are finally together again. Without you I don't know what I- " His serious expression broke and he started laughing. "Who am I kidding? Ha ha hah. Have fun kid." He ruffled her hair and smiled, then nudged her away. She immediately took off for the top of the crater, Tomato in tow, to where Ein was waiting.

"Are you sure you should let her go like that Sir? She's just a kid."

"She'll be fine Nickeltire." Glancing up he added somewhat pensively. "Did okay on her own up till now anyway."

==

So I'm going to help I will  
Give a key to lock the door  
To the secret paradise

==

They didn't question how she'd gotten there, or what she'd done since leaving. Bottom line was that the crew was all back, ready to work on a major bounty. They quickly went over all the information and began to formulate a plan.

"So, once we know where he'll be, we set Ed up for him to grab." Jet began. "Then it's just a matter of catching him. We let him go for a little bit, till he drops his guard, then we nab him. Should be easy."

"Okay." Faye agreed. "So where is he gonna be?"

Silence. Then rapid clacking. Finally, an answer.

"Happy Land!"

Ed fell onto her back smiling, most proud of herself for figuring it out.

"Happy Land?" Spike asked, as the all walked over to look down at her.

She nodded enthusiastically. "It opens tommorrow and lots of kids will be there."

"Is that the only reason you think he'll be there?" Spike asked skeptically. The young hacker shook her head 'no'. "So why then?"

"It looks fun!"

Groaning they all returned to their seats.

"She does have a point I guess. Really crowded place with his choice of kids…" Sighing Jet stood. "Guess it's worth a shot. We'll go."

Ed gave a shout of joy and grabbed Ein, swinging him around while leaving the room as three pairs of eyes watched her with interest and a feeling of nostalgia, though it hadn't been that long since she'd left.

==

Like a child who sees  
The time pass like a funny  
It's always you  
It's always me

==

The three bounty hunters stood in the middle of the large theme park, scanning the crowds for their bounty head. It had been over two hours and everyones patience was wearing thin.

"Please let Edward go on the rides." Ed begged, pulling on Jets arm. He looked down with a frown. "Not till we're done. Then you can ride all you want."

"Okay!"

"There he is!'

Faye pointed towards a food stand. "That's Klass, right there."

Wordlessly they separated to preplanned positions and Ed walked over. Stopping right in front of the big man she smiled. "Hungry! Hungry! Buy something for Ed!" His eyebrows raised and he bent down.

"And just who is Ed?"

"Ed is Ed!"

Sighing Klass straightened up and tried to ignore the kid in front of him. "Hey!" Ed shouted, grabbing his leg. "Ed won't leave until you get food. Ed will follow you aaaaaall over aaaaaall day."

Seeing an opportunity he pulled her from his leg. He quickly told her "okay" and picked her up, walking away from the stand.

"Now now!" The girl shouted, hanging over his shoulder. "Big bad bounty man has Edward! Come and get him!"

Faye growled and left the food stand line she had joined and grabbed her comm unit. "Guys! Ed blew it! We gotta grab him now!"

Very aware of the angry woman running towards him, Klass took off as fast as he could towards the park exit, but was cut off by Jet who came straight for him. Turning in another direction he hopped over the barrier blocking an unopened section of the park.

He quickly became aware of a third person chasing him, a lanky man who seemed a bit faster than the other two. He also became aware of the gun in the bounty hunters hand when a shot connected with the wall to his right. Desperate to get away he headed towards a nearby roller coaster, but he didn't make it very far. Ed, thinking it was taking much too long for this to finish so she could go on some rides, bit into the mans arm, slowing him down long enough for Spike to swing around him, cuffs in hand.

"Alright Klass" he taunted. "It's just you and me, let's have some fun" 

"Hey, we don't have to get violent" Klass stammered, hoping for an opening to escape. "See, I'll let the kid go." He set Ed down on the ground and watched her run to join Faye and Jet who stood to the side, waiting to see what would happen.

Spike smirked and shifted his stance, raising his arms and throwing a few shadow punches. "Nah, I really want this." He told his bounty. "So let's do it."

His feet scraping against the gravel, Spike advanced with a flurry of punches and kicks. Klass backed away, holding his arms up to protect his face and head. "Please!" he begged. "I don't want to fight you!"

"Too bad!" Spikes smile grew as he pressed harder, wearing down Klass's already weak defense. With a sweeping kick he knocked Klass to the side and watched his tumble on the ground. Spike leaned over Klass, breathing heavily and smiling as he cuffed him. After being cooped up for so long it felt good to run all out like that, although he wasn't sure if the man could have actually gotten away if it wasn't for Ed earlier. He had gotten a little out of shape, he realized, and the wound in his side still hadn't healed; any more and he might have torn it open. 

Jet and Faye walked up and yanked Klass to his feet. "You're being taken in on an 18 million woolong bounty for kidnapping, David Klass."

A few of the amusement parks patrons began to gather around, wondering what all the fuss was about. Jet glanced around, then turned to the others. "We should get going before we attract too much attention." Spike and Faye nodded.

"But Edward wants to ride!"

Scratching his ear, Spike nodded towards a group of rides. "She knows her way home right? We can leave her here." Jet shrugged and Ed took off happily while they began to head towards the exit.

"This felt good, huh?" Jet commented. "We haven't worked like this together in a while. I miss it... But enough of that. Let's just bring this guy in and celebrate."

==

This world can really be too much  
I can't take another day  
I guess that I've just had enough  
My minds slipping far away  
I'm falling out of touch  
Could someone please explain?

==

"Hey, word is some hunters caught that David Klass guy."

"Seriously? That's one lucky guy who caught him. I sure could use that money."

"Yeah, thing is they only brought him in, not the kids. Apparently he was taking them to an abandoned house and they all had so much fun they just never left. A bunch of the parents are changing their stories now too. Say they had hired him to watch their kids. When he confessed, Klass said he just nabbed the other ones to keep the first bunch happy."

"So what's the mean for us?"

"Means it wasn't really kidnapping, for the most part at least, and they dropped the bounty to only one million."

"Oh well, so much for catching the big one. See you later hunters!"

  
IT'S ALL THE SAME…

Coming Session:

Jet: Now that everyone's here it's back to bounty work for everyone on the Bebop but I don't know how we're gonna pull this next one off. No one even knows who the real bounty is, but that hasn't stopped up before.

Next Session: Farewell, My Lovely


End file.
